


梦游求欢《难言之隐》（6）结局

by ZheJiu



Category: xx - Fandom
Genre: M/M, XX
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 01:00:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20844947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZheJiu/pseuds/ZheJiu





	梦游求欢《难言之隐》（6）结局

Loki醒来时，浑身都像被坦克来回碾过一般酸痛。脑震荡的后遗症让他想吐，久卧病床导致omega连坐起来都费劲。

“这位VIP醒了！”查房的护士惊喜地掀开帘子，Loki这才发现他所在的病房算得上奢侈，“请稍等，我们立刻安排检查……病人？”

“我不记得了，”Loki紧紧攥着护士的手腕，强自镇定的语气中止不住颤抖，“我的名字、身份……我可能失忆了。”

他把银行卡密码也给忘了，但愿这病房有人买单。Loki环视着周遭，护士建议omega不要进食，但他还是狼吞虎咽地啃了个苹果。

“Loki？”约莫半小时后，一个金发alpha风尘仆仆地走进来，Loki猜想这可能是他的侄子，“感谢上帝，我知道你会没事的……”

oh，他的侄子都热情得亲到嘴上来了。

Thor小心翼翼地碰了碰omega削瘦的面颊，Loki看着他的目光警惕而探究，果真如护士所说的那般，他什么都不记得了。

“我是你的未婚夫，Loki。”看上去不到20岁的alpha揉了揉Loki的后颈，他本能地颤了一下，腺体便散发出被标记过的气味，“我们还有一个孩子，万幸……她没有离开。”

“Holly shit。”Loki下意识摸了摸肚子，他宁愿相信这块硬邦邦的东西是肿瘤，“你看上去……我不知道，也许你长得比较年轻。”

“我19岁。”alpha语调温和地回答。

“我又开始头晕了……”Loki两眼一黑，慢吞吞地爬回病床上。未婚先孕加上丈夫刚成年，他简直凄惨到家了。

“你不舒服吗？”Thor似乎没有察觉到omega的情绪，他把Loki的手机给了他，温柔地拢了拢被角，“我叫Thor·odinson，你可以Google一下。”

这家伙是什么名人吗？Loki恹恹地抬眼打量了一番Thor惹火的身材，推测他可能是个运动员什么的。

……

十分钟过去了，omega的手指依旧在来回戳着屏幕。

“怎么了？”在Loki眼里开始发光的alpha靠近他，湛蓝的眼里干干净净地映着恋人的面孔。

“我在数你的净资产后有多少个0，”Loki干咳了一声，甜腻腻地歪进Thor怀里，“我想回家了，darling。”

“好，听话。”Thor几天来憔悴郁结的神情终于轻松了一些，甚至笑出了声，他亲爱的叔叔就算失忆也视财如命。

拥有富豪未婚夫的Loki精神好了许多，十分好说话地被年轻人搂抱着温存，Thor绝对是他的理想型，omega喜欢那头微微留长的金发。

Loki得知他的跌落并非意外，当天搬运婴儿床的工人被hela买通了。Thor带他去看了那个小房间，家具被罩着塑料膜，墙面还没有刷漆。

“你说过要自己来选颜色的，”alpha用令人心碎的目光望着他，像是祈求Loki能想起来些什么，“原本你都要告诉我了……”

“知更鸟蛋蓝，我想。”Loki眨眨眼，虽然他没有记忆，但确信自己的喜好，“十分昂贵的蓝色，就像你迷人的眼睛。”

Thor动了动嘴角却没吭声，Loki意识到他可能太做作了。

“我手机上有十几通未接来电，全是一个叫Gary的人打来的。”Loki讷讷地跟上往外走的alpha，“他是谁？我该回拨……”

“一个推销员而已，”Thor拿过Loki的手机，替他删掉号码，“饿吗？我吃完午饭要去一趟公司。”

“去吧去吧，”Loki的注意力又被客厅里的古董吸引了，“我可以自己做饭，或者等你回来一起……”

“Loki。”Thor叹了口气，走过来捧住了他的面颊，“你没必要做这些，我们从来……都不是那样相处的。”

他的omega精明刁钻，却在醒来后变得诚惶诚恐，小心翼翼地讨好他。

“好的。”Loki立刻答应了，也许Thor喜欢活泼开朗那一挂的，年轻人嘛。

他什么都不记得了，肚子里还有一个孩子，Loki绝对不会让这个alpha产生抛弃自己的想法。

Thor回来时，在卧室找到了把自己埋在巢里的Loki。极度缺乏安全感的omega将几床被子堆砌起来，抱着他的衣物钻进去睡得天昏地暗。

“你这样会缺氧的，Loki。”Thor试图把人抱出来，却被恋人不满地蹬了好几下，omega迷迷瞪瞪地睁开眼看着入侵者，“吃过东西吗？我听见你的肚子在喊饿了。”

“不唔……”Loki揉着眼睛摸了摸肚子，这才意识到自己有个幼崽，“那就吃一些吧。”

他今晚还有个小计划要实施呢。

Thor睡在侧卧，孕期omega对“陌生”的alpha会有些抵触。他不想操之过急吓到Loki，但另一个人却不这么想。

“你的卧室在隔壁，Loki。”钻进怀里的omega刚洗过澡，狡猾地用了alpha的沐浴露，Thor勾着唇摸了摸Loki的嘴角。

也许这是一个契机，让Loki从此眼里只有他。Thor吻着恋人柔软的脖颈，心里冒出了荒诞的想法。

“睡吧，晚安。”但他只是拉上了omega滑落的浴袍，掌心抚着爱人微微鼓起的小腹。

这一次由我来照顾你，Loki。

“可是你明明硬……唔，”被摁进被子里的omega瞪大眼睛，“难道我们是奉子成婚？你是被逼的？”

“我只是想等你记起来，”Thor收拢了臂膀，omega便被他整个搂进了怀里，“Loki，一直在害怕被丢下的人是我。”

怎么会呢？我哪有这么不识好歹。

alpha温暖醇厚的信息素笼罩了Loki，他困倦依赖地蹭了蹭Thor的领口，缓缓闭上眼睛。

梦里的金发青年更加轻狂，更加让人头痛，却无比坚定地对Loki说，我要和你在一起。

怀孕6个月时，Loki的失忆症依旧没有起色，超过了医生说的最佳恢复期。Thor说着好在他的梦游没有再犯了，笑容却一天比一天少。

Loki起初并不在意这些，他每天都忙着对付胎动明显的幼崽，偶尔说两句俏皮话逗笑alpha，直到他开始变得贪心。

omega讨厌Thor望着自己出神时的模样，仿佛在透过谁看另一个人。

在alpha一整个下午和晚上都在书房闭门不出后，Loki打算再给彼此最后一个机会。

“这味道是怎么回事？”他扭开了门把，看见alpha正背对着他坐在办公桌前，书房内弥漫着辛辣苦涩的气味，“Thor，我想和你谈谈。”

“关于什么？”Thor抬头看着他，眼底有些压抑的血丝，愈发浓郁的气味让Loki莫名地晕眩，“我这几天该……”

“我不想再这样下去了。”Loki说，“你爱的是失忆之前的我，但那个人已经不存在了。”

“不，听着……”

“我想回自己的住处，也许需要几天时间收拾……”Loki深吸了一口气，笑得有些难过，“我们还是分开吧，Thor。”

alpha面色阴沉地瞪着他，连带omega肚子里的幼崽也在不安地踢蹬。Loki讷讷地后退了一步，Thor却突然起身向他走过来。

“看着它们。”omega被拽着手腕拖到书桌前，Thor拉开抽屉拿出一叠照片，Loki发现有几张曾经被夹在客厅的相框里。

他过去也许不爱拍照，但拿着相机的年轻人总是笑得肆意张扬，将年长的恋人搂在怀里按下快门，每一张都幸福而真实。

“Thor，我不记……”“我曾想过扔了它们，重新开始。”从背后困住他的alpha连呼吸都在痛苦地颤抖，“我在等你重新爱上我……可你不能、不能让我忘了过去的你。”

“只有我一个人被困在了过去，Loki。”Thor低下头，力竭般靠着omega的颈窝，“你只要等等我……我会走出来的，别丢下我。”

“我一直在……只要你告诉我，不是吗？”Loki向后靠进情人的怀里，是的，他确信Thor是自己的情人，“我不太确定……你在热潮期？”

可爱的家伙，Loki在心里嘀咕，热潮期稀少的alpha也会心理脆弱吗？

“嗯。”Thor的嘴唇贴着omega颈侧的皮肤，毛绒绒的胡须让他像一只温顺而硕大的兽类，“帮帮我……Loki。”

这一切的一切，他都不想再一个人撑下去了。

“我在这儿。”孕育着生命的omega气味甜嫩，Loki的回答轻得几乎是气声，随即便被Thor从背后困在了书桌前，“我在……please、嗯……”

“别太贪吃，叔叔。”alpha彻底释放的信息素让omega很快情热起来，Loki咬着唇挺起腰向后蹭，却只能托着隆起的孕腹撑住桌面，“我们一般不做前戏，对吗？”

“我不知道……啊嗯！嗯！”alpha直接撩起毛衣干了进来，omega湿热的甬道绞缩成一团，又很快被入侵的阴茎捅开，“god、你为什么叫我叔……哈呃！肚子……”

“也许我们在乱伦呢，Loki。”Thor粗哑的喘息让Loki浑身发颤，他明知这小子多半是胡言，却依旧被刺激得呜咽出声，“辛苦你……怀孕了还要用身体照顾我，叔叔。”

“闭嘴、啊唔……嗯！”alpha稳稳地扶着Loki的肚子挺胯，毫无扩张的雌穴却适应得很快，一股股暖流冲刷着omega的下体，“好热……”

“我也好热，Loki。”Thor咬着恋人的肩膀，深金的碎发狂乱地晃过眼前，Loki哭得很凶，失忆的omega只剩交合的本能来应付这场性事，“帮帮我……只有你能帮我。”

“满了……Thor、嗯呃……”Loki软着腿被压在地毯上，发情的alpha体温极高，他几乎要融化在Thor身下，细窄的甬道根本盛不下多少精液，“轻唔、太硬了……”

“轻点啊！”刁钻的omega忍不住往后踹了一脚，闭着红肿的眼睛闷吼，“你顶得我很痛……”

“抱歉……那这样呢？”Thor翻身让omega骑了上来，Loki有些懵地趴在alpha身上被撑满，大颗的汗珠滴落在恋人高挺的鼻梁，“我记得你喜欢……”

“我可不信你。”Loki捧着沉重的肚子摆动腰杆，发出短促甜腻的哼哼，直到膝盖在长绒地毯上蹭成了淡粉色，Thor在他体内胀硬火热的阴茎也没有半分软化的趋势，“唔，我是真的不年轻了……”

Thor的目光暗了暗，捏着他的腿根翻身闯了进来。

“我的腰！fucking god……嗯啊、唔！”Loki抓着Thor的胳膊叫骂出声，却像绵羊一般毫无气势，“别进、嗯……”

“你身上有股奶香味，Loki。”Thor往他的生殖腔里肏得更深了些，omega蜷着腿夹紧了他，“就像一个尽职的小妈妈……”

“闭嘴……”Loki呜咽着遮住眼睛，他完全被肏开了，两腿挂在年轻人的臂弯里晃荡，肚子里的幼崽也正欢欣鼓舞地折腾，这父子俩都喜欢折磨人，“我受不了了，求你……”

Thor的回应是落在腿根的吻，湿热的口腔包裹了omega高翘的性器。

“你喜欢这个，”无所不知的混账将英俊的脸庞凑近Loki的阴茎，这样的视觉冲击让omega湿透了地毯，“想操我的嘴吗，叔叔？”

“please……”Loki只会说这一句话了，他可能摔坏了脑子，否则怎么会喜欢Thor对自己做的任何事。

alpha口交的技术十分生涩，完全比不上年长的omega。但被他勾引得一起发情的Loki依旧呻吟起来，像被拧断脖子的小鹿般踢着Thor的肩膀呜咽，直到他吻住自己才罢休。

Thor半跪着把omega丰腴的臀部掰开，顺着那条小肉缝坏心眼地舔了进去。Loki惊叫着弹起了腰，只能拽着alpha的金发拼命喘息。

“露出腺体，Loki。”Thor的结撑满了omega体腔内最后一丝缝隙，亲吻着恋人蜷缩在他怀里哆嗦的脊背，“再被我标记一次，好么？”

“好。”涣散的意识逐渐回笼，Loki撩开后颈蜷曲的黑发，垂着眼帘靠在Thor的肩头，“我们……重新开始。”

那就从现在开始，重新爱上你。

“别在婴儿床上装有毛絮的风铃，”Loki坐在地上从箱子里拿东西，虽然omega有些洁癖，但他肚子里的幼崽已经有九个月了，“我真的会生一个女孩儿吗？她简直在跳舞！”

“这是个顽强的孩子，”Thor仍旧觉得胎动和超自然力量一般神奇，甚至用鼻尖蹭了蹭Loki的小腹，“hela被判刑了，她的罪证不只是谋害你。”

“但愿能关久一点……”Loki耸肩嘟囔，突然想到了什么，“那张巨额支票还能兑现吗？”

“她的账户已经被冻结了，”Thor眯起眼打量他的财迷恋人，“你怎么会记得这件事？失忆后我没告诉过你支票……”

“哎哟，头好疼。”Loki眨着绿眼睛捂住了头，心虚地从指缝里张望，“也许我只是一向对金钱很敏感……”

“你什么时候恢复记忆的？”Thor似乎气得不轻，拽着omega往楼下走，“这是背叛，Loki。”

“上周……上个月？我才不要承认这段时间都干了什么蠢事！”Loki梗着脖子嚷嚷，突然停下了脚步，“等等，Thor！我好像要生了！”

“别耍花招，我带你去医院检查脑部。”被伤透了心的alpha头也不回，直到omega抖着嗓子又叫了一声，“然后跟我去见frigga……Loki？！”

Thor扭过头，看见omega脚边晕开的大片水渍。

“看来我又要爽约了…痛痛痛！”Loki被惊慌失措的alpha抱起来飞奔下楼，再次感叹年轻人强健的体魄。

他依旧无比庆幸自己在那平平无奇的盛夏，让这个倨傲却温暖的年轻alpha走进了自己的生活。


End file.
